Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{256} 16$
Answer: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Notice that $16$ is the square root of $256$ That is, $\sqrt{256} = 256^{1/2} = 16$ Thus, $\log_{256} 16 = \dfrac{1}{2}$.